Edge Of Our Hope
by Darth Rapture
Summary: We were starting to lose the Kaiju War. There are only four Jaegars left - and the Striker Eureka is one of them. This is the story of Herc and Chuck Hansen, of the Striker Eureka, and of Melanie Bryant, the young woman who gives one of them faith. Pre and during movie; Chuck/OC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I guess this is kinda gonna be a Chuck/OC, because I loved Robert in True Blood and I love him in Pacific Rim even more! It's also going to cover a bit of stuff concerning Australian Jaegar Striker Eureka and some of its kills. Hopefully it's not too boring! I promise we'll hit movie territory soon enough. I only own Melanie :) Let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

_August 11, 2013_

Like millions of others, I first saw the attack on the TV. Everyone assumed it was a 7.1 magnitude earthquake. It wasn't until the footage showed up on the screen that we realised this was something a lot bigger, and a lot more terrifying. Hell, I was thirteen years old at the time, little more than a kid. What was meant to be a quiet beer and barbecue over at the Hansens' turned into something more than I'd bargained for.

"Reckon the American government is spewing out some bullshit to try scare us?" Chuck Hansen asked his dad. I'd never liked Chuck, and to be fair, he'd never liked me either. Four years older than me and an absolute jerk, the only reason we spent any time together was because our dads had been in the workplace together when we were little.

"Don't be a moron." Herc swilled his beer, watching the TV closely. Whatever the _thing_ was, it was huge, and it had taken down the Golden Gate Bridge. "Whatever this is, it's real, Chuck. Some kind of freak of nature, probably. Good thing they've dealt with it."

But the only issue was, they hadn't. We didn't know it at the time, but the creature we'd seen – they later called them _kaiju_ – was only the first. We took a deep breath at the time, but it was far from over.

* * *

_May 2, 2014_

There were two more attacks before we were hit. When you watch those cheesy apocalyptic movies, it's always in New York, or somewhere in America. Nothing ever happens in Sydney, Australia. But the scary thing is, this wasn't a movie. And so when a _kaiju _emerged near Darling Harbour, it seemed too horrific to be true – especially because I was nowhere near Dad when it happened.

Ironically, it was Chuck I was with. Dad and Herc had gone down to the bottle shop to grab a few beers. Although Chuck was two months over eighteen, they couldn't all just ditch the fourteen-year-old, much as Chuck would have liked to. So it just so happened that Chuck and I were sitting outside Simmo's ice-creamery when the _kaiju_ emerged.

When it rose from the water, screeching triumphantly and wading towards the shore, my cookies-and-cream fell from its cone. It was the biggest thing I'd ever seen, and it looked like something out of Godzilla. For some weird reason, my fingers sought out Chuck's arm, gripping on tight. The normal Chuck would have shoved me away and told me to get lost, but he was just as scared as me.

I started hyperventilating, even as military planes roared over the city towards the _kaiju_. It wouldn't work. I knew it wouldn't work, because we'd all seen it before. I was breathing fast and hard, until Chuck grabbed me by the arms and whirled me around to face him, blue eyes wide with panic.

"Hey. Just look at me, okay? Mel, look at me."

So I did. I clung to him and he was like the safety net pulling me out of danger. It was like I was in a protective ball, and it was Chuck, who I despised and who had pulled my hair when we were kids, who was holding me tight.

* * *

_May 25, 2017_

After Shatterdomes being established in many other countries, we finally had our own. I have to admit that I was a little scared when Chuck joined the Jaegar Academy, alongside his father Herc. The Australian government invested 100 billion towards building our own jaegar. It was exciting, and yet scary. Scary to think that this wasn't over yet, that this was a real war and we were fighting it.

"I'm going to join the Academy too," I promised Chuck fiercely late one night when were sprawled on a picnic rug in his backyard. My head was fuzzy from too much beer. He looked at me and scoffed.

"You're seventeen, Melanie. They won't take you."

"They will next year," I assured him, folding my arms over my chest and looking out over the bright city lights of Sydney. The _kaiju_ had nearly decimated our city, but they underestimated our resilience. We were rebuilding. We were finding new ways to fight back all the time. The jaegars were our best hope yet.

"Why do you want to fight so much, huh?" Chuck asked. I thought then that they'd be crazy to take him on. Chuck Hansen was egocentric and bullheaded. To be honest, was I that much different at seventeen?

"I want to defend our country as much as you do," I told him, lifting my chin proudly. I wasn't going to be talked down by Chuck. He could throw what he wanted at me but I wouldn't – and that was when he kissed me, fisting his hands in my hair and pulling me to him.

Looking back, it was pretty dumb. But we didn't know what was going to happen. We didn't know when the next attack would be, or where. We didn't know how or where we would die. So we discarded our clothes and went at it right there on the picnic rug…and I suppose, that was where everything changed.


	2. Vulcan Specter

**Chapter One: Vulcan Specter**

* * *

** A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm sorry if the story seems a little slow, I promise I'll be getting to the action very soon, but for now I really need to establish some things with Mel and Chuck :) Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**

* * *

_June 22, 2017_

To be honest, I'd never really had many relationships with guys before. My connections with own family were unstable – my father, Gavin Bryant, was deeply concerned, and for good reason. I was determined to join the Jaeger Program. My resolve was unwavering, and it frightened him. The risk of death was very high. Of course he didn't want his only child voluntarily pushing such odds.

That was part of the reason I didn't really date. I was focused and driven, maybe even a bit selfish. Guys didn't like that. So before I'd had sex with Chuck, I practically had zero experience when it came to a physical or even emotional relationship. It frightened me, so I did the only thing I could – I distanced myself from him. I pretended that it didn't mean anything to me. So on the eve of the launch of the first Australian Jaeger, _Vulcan Specter, _I impulsively started dating Oliver Jenkins.

Oliver was my age and just as enthusiastic as me about joining the Jaeger Program. We'd often talked about signing up with the Academy, and at eighteen, Oliver had already done just that. I envied him, and so Oliver made me a promise: he would put in a good word and get me in, lying about my age. He hoped that we could pilot a Jaeger together. I was fully aware that I was using him.

The _Vulcan Specter_ was launched on June 22, 2017. I remember it specifically, because it was also the date I signed up with the Jaeger Academy, at more than seven months off eighteen. It didn't matter to me. What did age have to do with it? I had the drive, the determination. Shouldn't that be enough?

* * *

_June 24, 2017_

The Shatterdome was crowded when I made my way out, studiously avoiding Chuck at any cost. Herc was the commanding PPDC officer at the Sydney Shatterdome, and although he knew my real age, he'd accepted me with a shrug of his shoulders. I think even Herc realised there was no putting a barrier between me and my goal. Chuck was another matter entirely. In the few days I'd been at the Shatterdome, going through rigorous training, I'd managed to avoid him.

"What's going on?" I asked Oliver as I nudged through the crowd, who were listening excitedly to Herc. I couldn't help but crane my neck to look up at _Vulcan Specter_. It was a Mark-3, and I didn't think I'd ever seen a more amazing machine. "They're choosing the pilots, huh."

Oliver nodded silently, too focused on what Herc was saying. My dad's friend had been a huge part of PPDC since the very beginning. He was very much respected and I wondered if he was going to be one of the pilots. He'd gone through the trial runs, after all. Although I was fully aware that there was another Jaeger currently undergoing construction.

"Today, we realise our goal of defending Australia's coastline," Herc stated, his voice echoing throughout the Shatterdome as the entranced potential Rangers listened intently. "Today, we pick two of our best and brightest to pilot the first of Australia's Jaegers – _Vulcan Specter_. We had many candidates, and it was a tough decision. But you all know that it's not just about the physical. The neural link between pilots is a necessity. As such, the pilots are – Jack and Thom Cassidy."

A round of applause followed, and I couldn't be surprised by Herc's decision. The Cassidy twins were extremely close, and their neural connection was bound to be strong. The boys stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear. Jack and Thom were only a few years older than Chuck, who could be seen looking extremely sour in the front row of trainees. Maybe he'd expected he'd be chosen because of his dad's influence. Nonetheless, he shoved through the assembly and stalked off.

I wanted to follow him, but there were things holding me back. Things like Oliver's hand on my arm, or the fact that I'd been staying away from Chuck since we'd had sex. He wasn't supposed to know I was here. I couldn't be eighteen soon enough.

* * *

_September 4, 2017_

I couldn't help but feel like Oliver was pissed off at me. We sat at a nearly empty bar sipping beers, but the destination tonight had been a local nightclub. The bouncer had asked for my ID and of course, being underage, I didn't have any. Oliver's friends had all gone in, but Oliver had been quiet and I felt like I'd let him down, just by being under eighteen.

"Heineken thanks, mate."

I tensed and glanced over my shoulder at the very familiar voice. Shit, it was Chuck. He was going to lose it if he saw me here. Funny thing is, he'd always been okay when I was drinking with him, it was just if I was with someone else that he'd gotten pissed off about it. Oliver frowned as he watched me.

"Mel? You okay?"

That did it. My name was enough to make Chuck walk over with a scowl across his face as he noticed who I was with.

"Melanie? What are you doing here?"

"She's getting a drink with her boyfriend, isn't it obvious?" Oliver replied contemptuously. It was no secret that he and Chuck didn't get along at all. My hand tightened around the neck of my beer bottle as I sensed an impending fight.

"I wasn't asking you, Jenkins," Chuck snapped, grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet. "You're underage, Mel."

"Doesn't stop her from being in the Jaeger Academy," Oliver said smugly. I glared at him and seriously wanted to punch him myself. Chuck's eyes narrowed and I turned on Oliver, folding my arms over my chest. That was a step too far. Either he knew Chuck would be pissed, or he'd honestly thought there'd be no harm in mentioning that specific fact.

"Melanie, is this some kind of joke?" Chuck demanded. I chose not to reply, but then Oliver did the damage, stepping forward and pushing Chuck in the chest. It was just a light shove, but it was that and the disdainful words to follow that really made the impact.

"Why don't you just run along back to daddy and mind your own business?"

A nerve twitched in Chuck's face and his fist slammed into the side of Oliver's cheek. My boyfriend staggered back in shock, before he regained himself and lunged at Chuck. Great, two trained would-be Rangers brawling in a bar. Just the type of thing PPDC wanted suburban Sydney to see.

"Cut it out!" I exclaimed, but of course neither of them listened to me. Chuck had the advantage, anyone could see that. He was bigger, older, more experienced. Oliver's back slammed against the bar and he wiped blood from his nose. He clenched his hand into a fist and made to punch Chuck, but a sudden, spine-chilling roar made him stop. The glasses on the wall shook with each _thud_…no, each footstep.

"Kaiju," Oliver muttered, before he began to panic, spinning around towards everyone else in the bar – who had previously been watching him and Chuck fight. "Kaiju!"

Chuck paled and grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me from the bar. I didn't complain – I remembered being fourteen and stunned into terror by the first _kaiju _we'd seen. Except now, we had a defense. Now, _Vulcan Specter_ had its first mission. As we spilled out onto the streets of Sydney, Chuck grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back as the Jaeger in question passed us by, heading towards Darling Harbour. It was one thing to see the Jaeger in the Shatterdome, but another completely to see it in combat.

"Come on," Chuck insisted, knowing it was pointless to try and get around by car. I turned and glanced over my shoulder as _Vulcan Specter_ struck the _kaiju_ a stunning punch to the head. I felt overwhelming pride for the Cassidy twins. Chuck tugged at my wrist insistently, and I followed him up the hill and away from the Harbour. Yes, he wanted to fight, but he knew the only thing to do in this situation was run – unless you were fighting inside a Jaeger.

* * *

_September 5, 2017_

"Melanie. Melanie, wake up."

I stirred at the sound of someone calling my name, before I remembered where I was. I'd spent the night huddled in Chuck's bed with him assuring me it was going to be okay. Yeah, so I guess it was a little weird to be snuggling up with another guy when I had a boyfriend. But Chuck and I had known each other since we were kids, and I think we both knew sleeping together that time had been a mistake.

"Mmm?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, noticing the Chuck was tugging on his Jaeger Academy uniform. Maybe he wanted to chastise me, but by the look on his face, something a lot bigger was going on. Immediately awake, I jumped to my feet, still wearing my dress from the night before. "What's going on? Is the _kaiju_ still alive?"

"Nope. They killed it." Chuck raked a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "But _Vulcan Specter_ was severely damaged during the fight. They've brought it in for immediate repairs at the Shatterdome."

I watched Chuck closely, wondering what could be so wrong if we'd defeated the _kaiju_. Then I felt sick to the stomach as I realised the one issue I hadn't yet addressed. I wrapped my arms around myself, almost scared to ask.

"Jack and Thom?"

Chuck sucked in a deep breath. "The fight was intense. It took three hours to finally take the _kaiju_ done. But the cockpit was smashed open during the fight. Jack's abdomen was pierced by shrapnel, and Thom was thrown from the Jaeger when it went down."

"You mean…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Dad's called an emergency meeting at the Shatterdome. They're going to start looking for new pilots for once the _Vulcan Specter_ is repaired."

The Cassidy siblings were dead.


	3. Jaeger Pilot

**Chapter Two: Jaeger Pilot**

* * *

** A/N: Another huge thanks to the response from everyone so far! I'd really really love it if you could give me feedback, even if it's short or constructive criticism. How's my portrayal of Herc and Chuck going? What do you think of Mel? Do you agree that she is too young/shouldn't be a Jaeger pilot? Please let me know! Your reviews always help!**

* * *

_September 12, 2017_

"We are here today to acknowledge the courage and sacrifice of Jack and Thom Cassidy."

The mood within the Shatterdome was grim, and for good reason. Some people who'd known the Cassidy twins better than me were actually crying, and I felt like joining them. Of course, Herc would be announcing the PPDC-approved new Rangers today, but the deaths of the Cassidy twins meant the mood was more serious than hopeful. Herc bowed his head and clasped his hands, looking solemn.

"The _Vulcan Specter_ is undergoing repairs as we speak. Soon, it'll be ready for redeployment. But that's not the point. We lost two brave men out there, who gave their lives protecting our city from harm. Out of respect for them, we'll have a minute's silence."

Everyone lapsed into quiet. No one dared talk or even cough. I was even trying not to breathe too loudly. This wasn't one of those stupid drills where we all giggled behind our hands and tried to be serious. The weight of the Cassidy twins' sacrifice and what it meant pressed heavily down upon all of us.

"And now, I'd like to take the opportunity to announce the new Jaeger pilots," Herc announced after the minute had passed, raking a hand through his hair. "The decision was…difficult. There was some controversy concerning the selection of one of the pilots, but I made the PPDC hear me out. Without further ado, I'd like our first new Ranger to step up. Please, put your hands together for Chloe Dorman."

I glanced at the blonde-haired woman who made her way up towards Herc. Chloe was twenty-five years old, and to me, unfairly resembled a Barbie doll. She was extremely pretty, with long golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. My black hair, brown eyes and freckles felt mundane in comparison. But let's get something straight, despite looking like Malibu Barbie, Chloe Dorman was tough as nails. Something about her made her perfect as a Ranger.

"Our second pilot and Chloe's co-pilot…Melanie Bryant."

All eyes turned on me, and I immediately thought it must be some kind of joke. I wasn't even eighteen years old. Even Chloe wrinkled her nose. Hesitantly, I nudged my way through the congregation up towards Herc. I must be the controversial one, because there was no way it was Chloe. I felt Chuck's eyes burning on my back, Oliver's gaze of bewilderment following me.

"Congratulations to our two new pilots."

I think it was more out of respect for the Cassidy twins that everyone applauded, because I could sure see a lot of resentful gazes directed at me.

* * *

"This has got to be a joke," Chuck snapped, stalking over towards Herc after the official ceremony was complete. "You're making Mel a pilot? Dad, that's insane. She's seventeen years old. She's only been in training for months! What makes you think some barely trained rookie is going to be able to hold her ground?"

I glowered at Chuck, folding my arms over my chest, but it wasn't up to me to justify Herc's decision. To be honest, I felt similarly to him. Firstly, and probably most importantly, I was only seventeen years old. Secondly, Chloe and I barely knew each other. How could we have the same sort of strong connection that the Cassidy siblings had possessed?

"None of you have been in training long," Herc replied calmly. "Mel's got just as much training as you, and I don't think you've seen her in the simulator. When she's in the Drift, she is _focused_. So many of the others chase the rabbit, but Mel lets it all flow. It's the same deal with Chloe. The neural connection is so important, you know that. These two have the strongest ability to become one with the Drift."

"One with the Drift," Chuck scoffed, his eyes narrowing. Was there an element of jealousy? I thought maybe there was, but also knew Chuck would vehemently deny it if I said anything about it. "Can you even hear yourself? She's a kid, Dad. She won't last five minutes out there with a _kaiju._ Not to mention that you don't even know if she and Chloe are Drift compatible."

"You haven't seen them spar," Herc said, his dismissive tone indicating that the conversation was over.

* * *

_September 15, 2017_

"Are you kidding me?" Dad paced the lounge while I played with my hands. I knew it had been a bad idea to tell him, I should have known how he'd react. Yet I'd hoped there would be some degree of understanding. "You remember what happened to Thom and Jack Cassidy, Mel, they _died_! And they were both older than you."

"No one had ever piloted a proper Jaeger before," I protested. I had to admit that it was hard to argue that my decision to accept the position as Ranger was a good one, even when I myself doubted Herc's belief in me. I think it was my age more than anything. I was eighteen come January, but that just didn't seem to be soon enough.

"You are going to get yourself killed out there!" Dad exclaimed. I know it had been hard for him since Mum left, and more often than not it was me that made him stressed. It made it difficult to want to spend time at home. "No daughter of mine is going to be a Ranger, and I'm even angrier that Herc agreed to this."

"No daughter of yours is going to be a Ranger, huh?" I folded my arms over my chest. "Fine then! I'll move out. You seem to think you can control me, Dad, but why can't you see that this is something I want?"

"You're underage," Dad informed me tersely, something that I couldn't argue with no matter how much I wanted to. "I'm your parent, and you'll do as you're told."

"Not if I go live with the Hansens," I fired back, "Herc doesn't have a problem with it, you do. It's time you accepted I'm old enough to make my own choices and live with the consequences."

* * *

_September 17, 2017_

Dad wasn't the only person who had problems with me becoming a Ranger. I tried to let it settle, but it only brought more arguments about me avoiding the issue. When Oliver and I went out for dinner, he was obviously restless and I was irritated to acknowledge that he too had his issues with my appointment.

"What is it?" I asked, sighing heavily as I set my chicken burger down. "No, wait. Let me guess: it's because I'm a Jaeger pilot now."

"Not yet you're not," Oliver reminded me coolly, watching me over his plate having finished his own burger. "Everyone's talking about it. They don't think you can cut it either."

"And what did you do?" I questioned, although I already knew the answer. "Did you defend me?"

"No." Oliver's voice was quiet, but his eyes remained focused on mine. "I agreed with them. I think you're too young, for a start."

I was incensed. Did everyone apart from Herc hold this against me? I shook my head slowly. Chuck at least had calmed down enough about the matter to accept his father's decision, however begrudgingly. Everyone else was still pushing in the barbs about my age.

"I think you're jealous," I stated, causing Oliver to push himself to his feet as though he'd heard enough. So he could dish it out but he couldn't take it? "I think you're just sour because you were hoping it'd be you."

"That's got nothing to do with this," Oliver argued, crossing his arms. "Look, I don't think I can do this, Mel. Us. It's getting too difficult."

"Oh, so you're wimping out because I'm a Ranger?" I snarled. Part of me was actually _relieved_, relieved that it had been Oliver to end our relationship and not me. Maybe I was more cowardly than brave. "That's fine with me, Oliver."

* * *

_September 18, 2017_

I think Chuck was surprised to open the door and see me outside, drenched and rain and sniffling, dragging two bags with me. I'd had the biggest fight with Dad yet, and I really just couldn't take anymore. I felt like I was imposing myself on the Hansens, but where else did I have to go? Chuck examined me with a mixture of curiosity and surprise.

"Can I please come in?" I asked. My voice sounded like little more than a squeak and I felt embarrassed. Oh god he probably thought I was an emotional, hysterical teenage girl mess. Definitely not Jaeger pilot material. Yet when I looked at Chuck – I couldn't help but remember May, and what had happened between us. Oliver and I had never gotten that intimate, never had sex. It was only Chuck.

"Sure." Chuck opened the door wider. He grabbed my bags and shoved them just inside the door, picking a blanket off the lounge and tossing it to me. I wrapped it around my shoulders, grateful that he didn't start asking questions immediately. "Did you want a hot drink?"

"Coffee, please," I replied as I sat down heavily on the couch. Herc wasn't in – but then again, he spent long hours at the Shatterdome. I examined Chuck as he went about making a coffee. Did he have a girlfriend? Had he been with other girls since me? I shook my head firmly. No, I was not going to start thinking of him that way. The distance put between Chuck and I since the incident meant that he didn't want a relationship with me, and I didn't blame him.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Chuck handed me the coffee and sat beside me. I sipped it gratefully, feeling the warmth spread through my cold, tired body. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a Ranger, and I should just give up now. I felt more miserable than ever.

"Dad and I got into a fight and I…I kind of left home. I don't know what to do now, I just thought I'd come here and talk to Herc about it…"

"Dad's out," Chuck stated, tentatively putting an arm around my shoulders. "But I'm here. If you want to talk, you can talk to me."

I glanced at him, taking him in. Dammit, I wanted to kiss him. I think that was the problem with my relationship with Oliver – during it, I was still trying to convince myself that I didn't have any attraction to Chuck. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him at all in a romantic – or maybe sexual – way.

"You can always live with us," Chuck offered, "Dad and I. I know he wouldn't mind. Might even like having a girl around. You'd probably be a better cook than us."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Done."


	4. Kaiju

**Chapter Three: Kaiju**

* * *

** A/N: So this chapter was a bit hard to write. Thanks to Maddie Rose, who is kind of going to be cowriting this with me from here on out. As usual, reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_March 30, 2018_

"Alright, ladies," Head technician David Gregory's voice filtered in through our headsets. "Neural handshake initiating."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was it, the moment that I'd been waiting for. I was both hugely excited, and so terrified that my legs were shaking. There was a _kaiju _headed for the coast up near Brisbane – and Chloe and I were being deployed in the _Vulcan Specter_ to take it down. No one in Australia had done anything like this before, apart from the Cassidy twins. I forced my mind away from them as my mind connected with Chloe's.

The Drift. It raged like the sea, waves crashing over you and trying to drag you down while you fought against the current. Taking a deep breath, I caught the usual brief flickers from Chloe's mind. Her kissing a boy at the ball. An engagement ring. A baby. Wow, I'd never known that Chloe was married with a two-year-old. I felt her, I became one with Chloe's conscience. We understood each other. We _connected._

_Neural handshake initiated._

I was going to be responsible for the left hemisphere, and Chloe for the right. We worked in unison, but we also had our own part to play in controlling the Jaeger.

The _Vulcan_ _Specter_ had plenty of toys for us to play with. Plasma cannons on each side, the body language of a street fighter. We were surprisingly light in order to cater for speed attacks on higher category _kaiju_. As it was, today's was a Category III. I glanced across at Chloe, who was solely concentrated on keeping her movements in sync with mine. The helicopters would drop us down as close to the _kaiju_ as possible, and we would attack from there.

"Nervous?" I asked Chloe, attempting to make conversation on the trip up north. We had a huge deployment radius considering how big Australia's coast was. I understood that Chloe was a serious and mature woman, but I also thought Herc had tried to balance such maturity with my own youth, for reasons that were beyond me.

"Of course," she replied, raising an eyebrow. "We all saw what happened to the Cassidy twins."

The legacy of Jack and Thom Cassidy lingered over us both like a shadow. If we failed like the Cassidy twins before us, what then? I pushed the thought away fiercely. We couldn't afford to fail. Our country depended on our success. I took a deep breath, trying to drown the panic of witnessing my first kaiju attack on Sydney when I'd been fourteen years old. Chuck. I had to focus on Chuck, because he'd kept me calm then. Maybe the thought of him could now.

"You seem to think of Chuck Hansen a lot," Chloe commented, chancing a look at me. There was nothing teasing in her eyes, just a question which quickly passed her lips. "Is there something going on between you?"

With excruciating embarrassment, I realised that she would have seen everything in the Drift. She knew that Chuck and I had slept together, she just didn't know why we weren't together. Privately, it was a question that I asked myself too. I licked my dry lips and tried to figure out what the answer was.

"Well…not really." _Yeah, I wish._

A few more minutes of silence passed. Words weren't required, not when we had the Drift. We could read each other like a book. There were some of Chloe's memories that I wanted to stop and take a look at, but I knew better than to chase the rabbit, especially when Brisbane was counting on us. I had to play it as safe as possible. Chloe and I had to be an effective team.

"Ready for the drop?" One of the helicopter pilots asked over the intercom. I took a deep breath and glanced at Chloe. We were as ready as we'd ever be. She nodded and there was a sudden jolt as we were released from the helicopters. One of the most concerning things when we hit the water was that the _kaiju_ was nowhere in sight. We had to rely on our instincts.

"Eyes open," Chloe barked, immediately taking command of the situation – not that I was complaining. To be truthful, I'd hoped that she would take the dominant role in our partnership. I kept my guard up, knowing that the _kaiju_ couldn't be too far away. A ripple in the water attracted my attention and my heart started to race.

"There!"

Chloe's eyes narrowed, and because of the Drift, because our minds were connected, I knew what she was going to do even before she did it. Chloe stepped her left leg back and raised her fists in preparation for combat, and I found that I made the same move in unison with her. The _kaiju_ rose slowly, water drizzling off its thick hide. It was an Axehead, similar to Trespasser which had been the first, the one to attack San Francisco. It was just as big as us, but a lot uglier.

The _kaiju_ let out a bellow and reached out for us with claws bigger than cars. Chloe gritted her teeth and we lashed out with our left hand, punching the _kaiju_ right in the side of the head. It staggered backwards, disorientated for a moment, but we had only succeeded in making it angry. The thing snarled in anger, lunging at us again. This time, despite raising our right hand to shield from the assault, we did feel the force of the _kaiju_ as it hit us.

"Shit," I muttered. It was one thing to see a _kaiju_ in your city and be running from it, another completely to be running towards it. It was huge up close, but my mind worked with Chloe's and pushed aside my fear. We grabbed the top of the creature's axe-like head and jerked to the side, resulting in the _kaiju_ whipping its tail forth.

"Duck, _duck_!" Chloe yelled, but the right shoulder of _Vulcan Specter_ took the brunt of the impact before we had time to. We stumbled slightly, but quickly regained our footing. The _kaiju_ lunged at us again, but we were ready for it. Keeping a grip on its head with one hand, we punched it again, before Chloe and I pushed our right arms forward and held out palms out to activate the plasma cannon.

The weapon powered up and fired right into the _kaiju_'s thick hide. Standing our ground, we fired upon it again, watching as it howled and tried to shake us off. I knew that we had to keep a firm grip on it. The next shot went right under the creature's jaw and blasted through its head. We fired again, just because we needed to make sure the bastard was good and dead.

When the _kaiju_'s immobile body collapsed beneath the waves, I exhaled deeply and turned to face Chloe. I was seeking her approval – and I found it. She offered me a wry smile and offered me the thumbs-up.

"Good job, Mel. I think we both just did something brilliant."

It was brilliant. Not just killing the _kaiju _and surviving, but also to know that I'd been accepted by Chloe, who had been so judgmental of me – just like so many others. I'd proved myself a worthy Jaeger pilot. That to me was a bigger reward than going home to celebrate a victory.

* * *

_April 2, 2018_

The smell of spaghetti bolognaise wafted through the kitchen when Chuck opened the door and shut it behind him. I glanced at him from the kitchen. We hadn't really spoken since the _Vulcan Specter_ defeated the_ kaiju_ up near Brisbane. Was he still angry at me for becoming a pilot? He'd been kinder when he'd suggested I move in, an offer I'd taken up gratefully, yet I couldn't help but feel that some part of Chuck was jealous of my good fortune.

"Hey," I called, noticing that Herc wasn't with him. Not entirely surprising – Herc had been spending a lot of time at the Shatterdome recently. In fact, he'd even talked about moving in there, especially now that I was a pilot. I tended to agree with him, although Chuck wasn't as happy with the suggestion. "Bolognaise for dinner. I'm just leaving it to simmer so it should be ready soon."

"I wanted to talk to you," Chuck stated, sitting down on the couch and patting the space beside him. Oh, great. He was in serious Chuck mode. I abandoned the spaghetti and hesitantly went over to sit next to him. "I just wanted to say that I underestimated you, and I'm sorry. I was a dick. You proved me wrong in Brisbane."

"Um." Yeah, I was really great with words. But I hadn't expected Chuck's apology and it left me at a loss. "Thanks, I guess. I'm just glad that we survived it. I was thinking we'd go along the same path as the Cassidy siblings."

"Don't say that," Chuck insisted fiercely, "You're doing great. Don't suddenly act like you're going to die. You've only been out on one mission."

"That's enough to get a sense of the danger," I stated, raking a hand through my dark hair. Chuck was watching me closely, intensely. Damn, I wanted to kiss him. He was serious so rarely that when he was, it was a sight to behold. Then suddenly, our lips were pressed together and we were kissing. I didn't know who had initiated it, but it didn't matter. Chuck's arms snaked around my waist, dragging me forward into his lap.

It was just as thrilling as the first time. Chuck's hands were warm on my body as they seemed to traverse my skin. He quickly did away with his shirt, and then mine. Then I suddenly became aware of where I was and what I was doing. I was straddling Chuck's lap in a bra and jeans in the lounge room. But with his hands dancing down my back, making me shiver in pleasure, somehow I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Should we take this to your room?" I asked breathlessly. Chuck's eyes were burning with lust as he nodded, scooping me up and tossing me over his shoulder. I couldn't help the surprised laugh that escaped me as he walked into his room and promptly set me down on the bed. He crawled onto me, arms planted either side of my head as he kissed me again. Our tongues battled, and his hands slid down my body to the zip of my jeans.

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't eager. My hands traversed the planes of Chuck's chest, my lips working at his neck as he groaned and tugged down my jeans. Now that we had fuelled the fire, there was no having it burn out. We were going to go all the way, and I knew immediately that I would both relish it, and regret it.

* * *

_April 3, 2018_

My eyes were swollen and sore from crying. I sat on the couch with a mug of coffee in my hand, wondering when Chuck will get back. If he ever does come back. I felt condemned to playing the fool, the needy teenage girl who just wanted someone to care. But I knew that I didn't mean anything to Chuck. He wanted something, and I was there to hand it to him. I muffled a sob as I took another sip of my coffee, but now it tasted bitter and cold.

"Melanie?" I hadn't even realised that Herc had closed the door behind him. Concern was etched across his face as he sat down beside me. I focused on the caramel brown ring the coffee left behind in the mug. "Is this about Chuck? He told me what happened."

He would have made me sound so stupid. Asking tentatively, hopefully, about the possibility of a relationship – only to be told that this was all there was. Chuck didn't want me. He just wanted sex, and I'd been a willing participant. My cheeks burned with the shame of my own stupidity.

"Chuck has faith in you." Herc put an arm around my shoulders. "He really does, Mel. He cares about you more than he wants to admit."

"I'll believe that when I see it," I murmured. I wanted to trust in Herc's words, but when had Chuck ever proven he was anything other than seeking some brief solace? I knew that he could be kind and understanding, but those times were so rare that I sometimes wondered if they were mere figments of my imagination, if I was _hoping_ so hard for Chuck to be that way that in my eyes, he was.

"Chuck isn't great with attachments," Herc sighed heavily, taking the mug from my hands and setting it on the table. "He's never had a brilliant record with the ladies in the past, and something tells me that he doesn't know what to do now. He likes you, he does. He's just never felt this way and it scares him."

"Chuck talked to you about this?" I asked in astonishment. He didn't seem like the type of guy who would confide in his father.

Herc shook his head. "He came into the Shatterdome and we went through the Drift simulation. He wants to be a Jaeger pilot more than ever now that you're one, and there's been talk that the government is building another Jaeger. He's not very good at Drifting yet, but that much was clear from his memories."

I didn't want my hopes to rise, but they did of their own accord. Yet I was forced to crush them. The life I was living now wasn't about getting to be with Chuck, it didn't even really involve Chuck. I was a pilot of the _Vulcan Specter._ That was and always would be my first responsibility. If Chuck was going to play games, I would have no part in them.


	5. Active Duty

**Chapter Four: Active Duty**

* * *

** A/N: Hey everyone. I am so overwhelmed by the response to this story, honestly. Over 30 favourites and 70 follows, not to mention over 30 reviews. I'm so happy with the response so far! Anyway, I've become aware that canonically, some things are a little amiss (such as character ages), but I've plotted the entirety of this and changing things would alter a LOT. So with that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, PLEASE let me know what you think. It really does mean a lot. **

**Thanks again to Maddie Rose, who cowrote this chapter with me!**

* * *

_September 17, 2018_

It had been six months since Chloe and I were chosen as the pilots of _Vulcan Specter_. Six months, two _kaiju_ later. Not exactly a big number, but Chloe and I were always focused, always in the Shatterdome training to ensure our neural connection was as strong as it could be. It was good in a way, because the more I focused on my bond with Chloe, the less I had to do with Chuck. Unfortunately, life has a funny way of throwing things back at you.

It was difficult, living with Chuck and having to avoid him at the same time. Fortunately, I was so busy at the Shatterdome that I rarely saw him. Herc was busy too – as the PPDC head here in Australia, he spent a lot of time at the Shatterdome, sometimes flying to visit some of the other Shatterdomes around the world. Chuck was…well. He trained hard, he fought hard. He was definitely trying to get somewhere. So when I wandered in to find Chuck packing his bags, I knew something big was happening.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, folding my arms over my chest and inspecting the bags that littered the hallway. Max was there wagging his tail and yapping at my arrival – Herc had bought Chuck the dog only a few months back, and it had been astounding to see how much Chuck loved the little bulldog. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Out," Chuck stated, his tone firm and somewhat angry, "I'm moving to the apartments in the Shatterdome. I'm a Jaeger trainee, I have that right."

"Whoa, never said you didn't." I raised my hands defensively. It seemed to me like Chuck and Herc had probably gotten into another fight. Max came sniffing around my feet and I knelt down to pet him. He was a good-natured little thing, even if he didn't usually take well to strangers. "You know, Herc's probably going to move there soon enough, with all the responsibilities he has."

"Oh really?" Chuck raised his eyebrows, folding his arms over his muscular chest. "I think Dad doesn't mind living five minutes from the Shatterdome. I also think he doesn't mind spending half his time in freaking other countries."

So that was it then. Chuck was irritated that his father was travelling so much. Did he miss Herc, but was unwilling to admit. I wrapped my arms around Max and rubbed his belly when he rolled onto his back. I looked up to notice that Chuck was staring at me intently. Okay, so we hadn't had sex since that incident where it felt like he'd broken my heart. Part of me wanted to, but the situation had never arisen and I didn't want to degrade myself by just being there whenever he wanted to screw.

"You should come with me," Chuck insisted, his tone slightly gentler now. "It'd be great living at the Shatterdome. There are others our age. I think it'd be a good experience. We'd get more independent."

Part of me wanted to, but another part of me was too proud to agree to anything Chuck suggested. I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the urge to keep patting Max – or the even stronger urge to throw myself at Chuck and kiss him like crazy. Dammit, why did I find him so hard to resist?

"I don't think I could leave Herc on his own." I nibbled at my lip, raking a hand through my dark hair as Chuck clenched his jaw, accepting that I'd made my decision. "Sorry, Chuck. You're on your own. Also, you're not bringing Max with you."

"He's my dog!" Chuck exploded, throwing up his hands. "He's coming with _me_."

I sighed heavily. Great, now we were fighting over a bulldog. I knew that I didn't own Max, but surely Herc had a say over where the dog went. I think Chuck was annoyed with my decision to stay living with his father, but Herc was more my dad than Gavin was nowadays, and Chuck and I had such a messed up relationship that I couldn't see us living in the same building without Herc to mediate.

"So you're just going to leave, is that it?" I demanded.

Chuck sighed heavily and crossed over to me, while I watched him critically. He tucked a strand of my hair and tried to kiss me, but for once I actually denied him, turning my face and pushing him away. Chuck looked surprised at first, but his expression quickly morphed into one of anger that I'd rejected him. I planted my hands on my hips and glared at him accusingly.

"You think you can just…kiss me like nothing ever happened?" I questioned furiously, trying to keep all of the emotions out of my voice. Chuck didn't need to know that my feelings were stronger than I would have liked to admit. All he needed to know was that he couldn't just kiss me and act like things were totally okay between us, when it was the furthest thing from the truth. "I'm not your go-to girl, Chuck."

"Maybe you're more to me than that, okay?" Chuck demanded, raking a hand through his hair in frustration, as if somehow admitting that was hard. "Mel. I know that I haven't been good. I just thought it might a chance to start again."

He was offering me a hand, reaching out and striving for something he didn't understand. To my knowledge, Chuck had never had a proper girlfriends. There were flings and one-night stands. I didn't know where I fitted in, but I wasn't something permanent. I wanted so much to take up his offer…but I had been hurt by him too many times in the past to let it happen again. Trying to suppress the tears welling in my eyes, I shook my head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I just…I can't."

* * *

_February 14, 2019_

It had been almost a year since I'd become one of the most iconic figures in Australian history. Chloe and I were practically rockstars – hounded by the paparazzi, who dug up any facts about us that they could. Chloe was happily married with a young child, but I was concerned. I didn't want my personal life exposed, written down in every news blog in Australia. So after Chuck moved into the Shatterdome and I was left with Herc, I firmly decided that I wasn't going to have a relationship.

I held true to that decision. I steered clear of the guys, instead focusing on my promising career. Chloe and I were great, we made a highly efficient and lethal team. By the dawn of 2019, we'd taken down three _kaiju._ Not as many as some other countries, but it was awesome to know that we'd succeeded against every one of the beasts we'd been up against. I was so high on my successes, so excited and nervous thinking about future attacks, that I completely forgot a world existed outside the Jaeger Program.

Until Valentine's Day, when a half dozen long-stemmed white roses turned up on the doorstep. Herc was off seeing Stacker Pentecost in Tokyo, so it was just me in the house. There was no letter, no nothing to show who the roses were from. I was pleasantly surprised, but of course I couldn't just leave it at that. I had to find out who had sent the roses. I didn't think I had any admirers within the Shatterdome. Perhaps it was an avid fan? No, they wouldn't know where I lived. Without thinking, I dialed Chuck's number.

"Mel?" He sounded surprised to hear from me, and I couldn't really blame him. We didn't really talk too much, avoiding each other where we could. "Is something wrong? Is it Dad?"

"No." I frowned, not quite understanding why Chuck would think there might be something up with Herc. "I just got a half-dozen roses at the door. Are they from you?"

Chuck's laugh on the other end of the phone was utterly humiliating, and I found my face was heating up. What did I think, that he was going to stay obsessed with me? That he was in love with me? The notion was ridiculous. I felt like a fool for calling up. Chuck would never do anything romantic for Valentine's Day.

"Seriously, Mel?" He sounded condescending. I gritted my teeth, but I wasn't going to be childish enough to hang up on him. "Why would I send flowers?"

"I don't know," I replied tersely, tightening my grip on the phone. "Forget it. Never mind. Bye, Chuck."

I hung up and pressed the phone to my face, feeling the cool metallic screen against my skin. I felt tears stinging in my eyes, but I chastised myself for that. I was going to be nineteen next week. I couldn't stay hung up over some guy who was clearly not interested in me anymore. So I swallowed back my sobs and forced myself to be strong. I thought of _Vulcan Specter_, and suddenly I was invincible.

* * *

_May 30, 2019_

"Hey, Mel!"

It had been a long day of training with Chloe. With the emergence of more Category III _kaiju_ in other places in the world, we were pushing ourselves to our limit, making sure that we were ready when the time came for us to defend our country once more. So when I was tying back my hair and walking through the Shatterdome looking for a break, let's say I wasn't exactly intending to run into Chuck.

"What?" I sighed heavily, regarding him wearily. We hadn't spoken a single word since the Valentine's Day incident. Herc had hinted that the roses were very likely from Chuck, but that he was just too embarrassed to admit it.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you." Chuck folded his arms over his chest, inspecting me critically. "Reckon the great Melanie Bryant has time to come visit my little domain so we can have a chat?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "I reckon she does."

The rooms in the Shatterdome were small, but better than I'd expected. Of course, they ate most meals in the mess hall, but there were little kitchenettes in case the trainees felt like cooking for themselves – not that I could ever imagine Chuck cooking. I sat down on his bed, glancing around his quarters. Chuck watched me with raised eyebrows.

"So? What do you think?"

"Cosy," I commented, raking my braid over my shoulder. "Did we come here to talk about your room?"

"No," Chuck admitted, sitting down beside me. He had that look about him, like he was itching to say something but at the same time reluctant at how it would be received. I'd known him long enough to know when Chuck was debating a dilemma. "Look, about Valentine's Day. I was pretty damn rude to you. I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"Um, okay," I replied. Oh yeah, I was big on the eloquence. I just didn't know how else to respond, because I honestly hadn't expected Chuck to show remorse for his actions. "Did you…?"

"I sent the roses," Chuck confessed, rubbing a hand down his face and deliberately avoiding my gaze. "I just didn't want to tell the truth. Look, Mel. I've been a complete dick to you, I know that. I keep fucking up. But I just want a chance. I don't know about a relationship, okay? I just want to…be closer."

So of course, I kissed him. I didn't know what we were looking for. We didn't have to be labelled. We just wanted solace, that was all there was to it. He rolled me onto my back and both of us could already tell what was going to happen as he kissed a path down my neck towards the swell of my breasts. I held him close, arms around his neck as he quickly disposed of my shirt.

My hands eagerly sought the warm skin and hard muscles underneath his shirt, travelling up his chest. It was like coming undone when he slid all our clothes off, and I wasn't self-conscious about being naked. I arched my back and opened my mouth in a soundless gasp as Chuck's rhythm made me feel things I shouldn't want to. It was the same as before, yet it was different. It wasn't just about sex. It was about _connecting._

* * *

_July 15, 2019_

I sat pressed against the wall of the cubicle with my knees tugged to my chest and tears spilling down my cheeks. It always seemed that things with Chuck ended in me crying – but this was different. It was something big, bigger than a Jaeger or _kaiju_, so big that I didn't know how to handle it. I wanted to howl until my emotions were spent, but I didn't think that it would be enough.

I'd first started to suspect something when I'd started getting sick in late June, exactly a month after my last tryst with Chuck. I had an iron constitution that neither working myself hard or bad food could disrupt, so vomiting a few days in a room was a sure sign something was wrong. Then I'd missed my period, and I knew something was wrong. I was never late, never. There had to be an explanation. I made a thousand excuses, but in the end, I went to the pharmacy.

The pregnancy test sat in my lap, glaring up at me with its two red lines. _Positive._ Fuck! I thought we were more careful than this. But we weren't. Normally I was on the pill, but I'd run out and my mind had been so focused on training that I hadn't gotten anymore, hadn't even _thought_ of the consequences. I slammed my head against the cubicle wall. Stupid, I was so damn stupid.

I needed to make a decision. I would have only been six weeks pregnant at that time. Definitely not about to show for a while yet, and my condition wouldn't be picked up by the standard medical checks for a while yet. If I admitted my condition, I would be commanded to stand down. Another trainee would take my place, defending the country when it was my responsibility. I didn't think I could stand to watch that happen, so I made a very stupid, very dangerous decision: I remained on active duty, and didn't breathe a word of my condition to anyone.


	6. The Drift

**Chapter Five: The Drift**

* * *

** A/N: Thanks everyone for your support! 50 faves and 91 follows...I'm so awestruck. Thanks to all of you! Please keep reviewing, it's nice to know how I'm going progress-wise. For anyone who is really anti-abortion, I'm just letting you know that you probably won't like this chapter and I'm prepared for that.**

**To Frankie: I would have replied privately, but as you're anonymous, that's a bit difficult. I know it seems like a hectic choice and it was - really spur of the moment for Mel. She decided she wouldn't give up piloting. She didn't decide exactly what she was going to do with the baby. I deliberately didn't mention abortion because I didn't want her ultimate choice to be really obvious. It's more about how this will affect her relationships with Chloe and Chuck rather than the actual pregnancy itself. That being said, hopefully it makes a bit more sense.**

* * *

_August 1, 2019_

I sat in the waiting room fidgeting nervously with my hands, making sure to keep my head down. I didn't want to anyone to recognise me as famous Jaeger pilot Melanie Bryant. In fact I'd even cut my black hair into a bob and worn blue contact lenses, paranoid that someone would discover me and wonder what _Vulcan Specter_'s nineteen-year-old pilot was doing in an abortion clinic.

It had been a tough decision. But in the end, I reminded myself that if I was adult enough to pilot a Jaeger, I was adult enough to make a decision about what I wanted to do with a baby. What kind of future would the baby have? It wasn't just during the pregnancy. What if I was killed in action, leaving a newborn child behind? It was different for Chloe. Her son had already been two years old when she'd been selected. But for me, it was a choice – and it was selfish of me to even consider bringing a baby in this world.

That wasn't even mentioning the fact that Chuck and I didn't even have a stable relationship. I'd thought about my options clearly now. At the time I'd been so worried about being pregnant, so determined that it wouldn't affect my duties, that I hadn't even considered the possibility of an abortion. I picked up one of the free-reading iPads on the coffee table and browsed through the apps.

"Melissa Cole?"

I pushed myself to my feet. I'd used my mother maiden's name and a first name similar enough to my own. I walked over to the counter and took a deep breath, placing my sweaty palms atop it and hoping I'd made the right choice.

"I'd like to book an appointment."

* * *

_August 12, 2019_

"Get up, get up!"

I jerked out of sleep upon hearing the familiar sound of David Gregory's booming voice, big and bad despite the fact that he wasn't too much taller than me. Groaning, I rolled to my feet and checked my comm. Shit, it was 4 in the morning. I wasn't a morning person generally, with 7am being pushing it.

"You're being deployed down near Melbourne, we've got a Cat III on the radar."

"Mmm?" I rubbed my eyes, still trying to comprehend what David was saying.

"You're being deployed in twenty minutes!" David exclaimed, seeing that his point wasn't exactly getting through to me. "Move your ass, Bryant!"

"Shit!" I shoved my comm away and immediately started to get out of my pajamas, yanking on a singlet and some pants before running down to the Drivesuit Room, pronto. Chloe was already down there, lines under her eyes like she hadn't slept at all. I wonder if she'd woken her husband unintentionally. He worked somewhere in the Shatterdome – engineering, I think – so they shared living quarters.

"Morning," Chloe grumbled as we were both fitted into the Drivesuits. There were so many layers that it seemed amazing how the technicians could get us ready to go in under seven minutes. By the time the Drivesuits were on and we were good to go, we moved into the Conn-Pod and were fitted into our respective sides of the Jaeger. When the technicians had finished the checks, I glanced across at Chloe, slightly worried. What would she find in the Drift?

The moment the Conn-Pod attached to the rest of the _Vulcan Specter_, I felt ready to fight. This was my calling. Herc hadn't been wrong to choose me, and I'd made a big sacrifice last week because I was willing to prove my dedication to the Jaeger Program, to defending Australia, above everything else.

_Neural handshake initiated._

The feeling of surrendering to the Drift was normal for us now. We were pulled upwards by more than half a dozen helicopters, which would take us close enough to our destination before dropping us. I raced through Chloe's memories – her son walking, the pain of childbirth. I also knew that she was racing through mine, and after a few moments of riding the Drift, she threw me a shocked look.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently, although we both knew what she was talking about. I had to keep my heart rate steady. This wasn't meant to be alarming news. But our communication through the Drift allowed Chloe to feel the desperation that I had upon realising the sticky situation I was in.

"That you were pregnant!" Chloe exclaimed angrily, her blue eyes narrowing. "That you got an abortion. Jesus Christ, Melanie. You could have said something."

Truth was, I didn't know how Chloe would react. She was the mother of a four-year-old, how was she going to feel knowing that I'd gotten an abortion? Some people were really against it and I had worried that she might be one of them. I'd worried too much, and not even thought it might be easier to tell Chloe before the Drift. I push my apology through the Drift, because somehow it feels a lot more adequate than just saying sorry.

"We need to focus on our mission," I told Chloe seriously. Somehow, it sounded like I was the older one. But in reality, I was telling myself that we had to focus on the Category III _kaiju_. Looking at our sensors, this Cat III was pretty close to the coast.

"Ready for the drop!" Chloe announced, flicking the switch that disconnected us from the helicopters. We braced ourselves, hitting the water hard before straightening up and checking the scanners against for the _kaiju_. I could see the dot on the sensor getting closer and closer. I was filled with both excitement and nervousness, but at the same time I was fully aware that Chloe was still mad at me.

"See anything?" I asked, hands curled into fists, ready to fight. The _kaiju_, nicknamed Odobenus, was nowhere in sight despite being one mile away on the sensors. Then I noticed it – a misshapen creature with a slight resemblance to a walrus, with tusks the size of large trucks either side of its face. It was stocky in build and I couldn't help but swallow as Chloe and I pumped our fists, readying for yet another big fight.

Odobenus was fast, faster when we had thought. It made the first move, lunging at it and going for the right side of the Jaeger. As one, we surged forwards and slammed a punch under the thing's jaw. Odobenus reeled from the force of the blow, snarling angrily and revealing a mess of sharp teeth inside its glowing blue mouth. Jeez, it was an ugly thing. But Odobenus bounced back fast, latching onto the right arm of the Jaeger and biting into the steel, its tusk digging hard into the shoulder.

Chloe's scream of pain pushed me into action. As the Jaeger lurched and warning alarms lit the Conn-Pod red, I frantically tapped some buttons on my controls, extending the spiked club and watching as the pieces clicked into place. Sure, it wasn't a fancy plasma cannon or anything, but the spikes were long and sharp, and were great for renting through thick _kaiju _hide. The metal caught the sunlight and I grinned.

"Hold it still, Chloe! I'm going to try and get a strike in!"

Chloe managed to twist our right arm free and get a good grip on Odobenus's tusk, twisting hard. The creature yowled in pain and I swung our left arm back and then forward fast, bringing the club down on the _kaiju_'s back and piercing through the creature's hide. Odobenus roared in fury, shaking its head and ripping its tusk free of Chloe's grasp. I clung onto the club for all I was worth, pushing deeper and cutting downwards.

"Now it's just pissed!" Chloe yelled, curling her arm into a fist and punching forwards. Odobenus reeled again, but I was still unsure who had sustained more damage – us, or our otherworldly opponent. "We need to get rid of the tusks, trying focusing on breaking them off!"

"Right." I yanked the club free, blue _kaiju_ blood dripping everywhere. I went in for another strike, but the_ kaiju_ turned fast, tusk headed straight for our head. I moved without thinking, the club coming down hard and quick. Odobenus screamed as the tusk ripped free of its face and crashed down into the ocean. I couldn't help but feel triumph burning through my veins, feeding my adrenaline.

"We ready to finish this?" Chloe asked, her confidence renewed even though her arm was severely damaged from Odobenus's attack. I didn't even need to reply, because my thoughts transferred through the Drift. As one, we lifted our arms and grabbed Odobenus's other tusk. Chloe held his head in place and I jerked his head sharply to the side, snapping his neck. Just to make sure the thing was actually dead, I slid the club against and smashed through its chest, spraying us with blue blood. The _kaiju_'s signature winked out of existence.

"We did it," I smiled, breathing heavily and glancing across at Chloe. She was feeling pain from the wounds Odobenus had dealt her side of the _kaiju, _but instead of the terse frown I'd been anticipating, as well as the berating because of the decision I'd made and my choice not to tell anyone, Chloe offered me a relieved grin.

"Just another kill to add to our count."

* * *

_August 18, 2019_

"When were you going to tell me?"

I had a really bad habit of stumbling into Chuck in the most inconvenient places, like the middle of the mess hall while I was piling mashed potatoes onto my plate. I glanced over my shoulder at him, frowning. It had been nearly a week since Chloe and I had killed Odobenus, but Chuck hadn't even so much as offered a congratulations. Now here he was talking to me, like everything was normal.

"What?"

"You know what," Chuck hissed, taking my arm and leading me aside. I hadn't even gotten onto the steamed vegetables, but he was talking before I could protest. "About the baby, Melanie. About the abortion."

_Chloe._ Who else could have told him? Not even Herc had been aware of what was going on, and I'd used a different name at the abortion clinic. Sure, once they got the necessary paperwork they knew who I was, but good old-fashioned blackmail generally works wonders. It had to have been Chloe. I wasn't sure to be mad at her, or whether she'd made the right decision where I hadn't.

"Chuck." I sighed heavily. "Look, we're not even dating. It was a mistake, what happened. We're stupid, we keep on making the same mistakes and not learning from them. I made a choice, the right choice."

"It was mine, too!" Chuck yelled furiously. I took a step back, not quite expecting something of that magnitude from him. "I don't have a say what happens to my own kid? You didn't even _consult_ me."

I was shocked. Never had I imagined that Chuck would have wanted an input. To me, the pregnancy had barely even existed. I had only ever got to what, two months in? I folded my arms over my chest, lifting my chin.

"What would your decision have been, huh?"

"I don't know," Chuck said through clenched teeth, "Bloody hell, I've got no idea. But we could have talked it over if you'd just _told _me what was going on!"

It wasn't just Chloe chastising me, but now Chuck as well. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Yes, I'd panicked and made a decision without any support. I just hadn't realised that it wasn't about only the choice, but who I involved in it. By keeping to myself, Chuck saw it as some kind of betrayal. Could I ever win?


	7. Striker Eureka

**Chapter Six: Striker Eureka**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I was just a bit iffy about this chapter...but it's longer than usual if that's any consolation! I really do hope the end wasn't too corny or sappy...a warning though, something terrible is going to happen in this chapter. **

* * *

_November 11, 2019_

It seemed to be the happiest day of Chuck's life, yet I couldn't help but feel…isolated. I knew how special it was for him, the celebration to mark the fact that he and Herc had been chosen to pilot the latest Jaeger – a spectacular Mark 5 called _Striker Eureka_. It was the only Mark 5 in existence, a shiny new Jaeger that the Hansens, possibly due to Herc's huge amount of work in the Jaeger program, had been selected to pilot.

But standing there in my red cocktail dress and slinky heels by the bar, watching the Hansens get the congratulations they deserved, I felt that even though this might bring Chuck closer to me, it also had the ability to alienate me completely. He didn't need to live his dream through me and my adventures anymore. We'd spoken from time to time, on the rare occasion that we had to, only a few words were said. I kept my focus on Chloe and training, and anything that wasn't Chuck.

"Mel, you look so out of place," Chloe stated, walking over in a blue dress along with a man I don't recognise and a small blonde boy that has to be her son. I look down at him, and wonder what it would have been like if I'd kept the baby instead of getting the abortion. _Don't think about that, Mel!_

"I…I'm fine," I muttered, although Chloe and I could practically read each other's minds by now. We'd experienced the Drift so often that she knew about my complicated relationship with Chuck, she knew how he'd reacted to my abortion and how we just hadn't been conversing really. Herc was Chuck's mouthpiece, saying all the things that his son wouldn't. He desperately wanted us to be close again. But I just didn't know if after everything, that was possible.

"You have to talk to him, Mel." Chloe leaned closer to me, glancing meaningfully towards Chuck. "This is why you keep making the same mistakes. You keep running from your problems instead of confronting them."

"What should I say to him?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Anything," Chloe groaned, sounding like she was completely frustrated with the situation. I was too, if I was being honest. Yet when I looked at Chuck, grinning from ear to ear and trying to make conversation with other young men, while Herc was in a more serious environment with several other officials. If I went up and talked to Chuck now, wasn't I just likely to put him in a bad mood?

"Go on." Chloe jabbed her elbow into my ribs and I winced. "Just talk to him. He's in a good mood, he'll be more approachable."

Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and walked over to where Chuck was joking around with another man. My heels clicked across the convention room and he turned to face me. It was almost like those cheesy moments in the movies, only Chuck's jaw clenched when he saw me. So yeah, not exactly a girl's fantasy. Nonetheless I remained resolved, plastering a smile across my face and touching Chuck's arm tenderly.

"I was wondering whether we could talk for a moment?"

"Sure," Chuck said through gritted teeth, allowing me to lead him aside. All joviality was gone from Chuck's face now, and I couldn't help but squirm inside at the knowledge that I was the cause.

"Look, I just wanted to apologise. For everything."

"What?" Chuck looked perplexed, before he sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair in his typical agitated fashion. "Mel…if this is about the baby, I'm over it. Really. I'm more focused on this now. I just…shit, I don't know why you're avoiding me."

I was avoiding him? Well, that was new to me. I had thought it to be the other way around, but maybe it was a bit of both. I glanced over at Chloe, where she was chatting to her husband and playing with her little boy. Sometimes, I think I'd give anything to have that. But the more I think about a family, the more my commitment to the Jaeger program remains strong. I'll be twenty soon. I'm not an undecided, untested rookie anymore.

"So, do you think we can actually talk now?" Chuck asked, and there was the hint of a roguish smile playing about his lips.

I pretended to consider, but I already knew the answer. "Of course."

* * *

_December 16, 2019_

The day that Chuck and Herc Hansen were deployed on their first mission was the most terrifying day on my life. _Horizon Brave_ had taken on a _kaiju_ in Manila and went down, and was to be backed up by _Striker Eureka_ and an American Jaeger called _Gipsy Danger._ Freaking Manila – it meant I had to sit down in front of a TV screen, clasp my hands together and pray that the two men who had become my family came back in one piece.

The day before, I'd been with Chloe and her family. Her son was called Isaac and was possibly the most adorable child in existence. He completely idolized his mother, and Chloe's husband Markus was such a genuine guy who was totally in love with his wife. It made me feel warm inside, to see that real families could still function within the Jaeger communities, that not all pilots were broken.

Chloe was beside me the entire time, sitting on the lounge and clutching my hands in hers. She could feel how I was shaking, she knew how important this was to me…and to the rest of Australia. Yet it was more for me, because of how personally I knew the Hansens. Chloe and I were like sisters now, we were so close that we felt one another's pain even without the Drift to guide us. Whenever I pressed my face into my hands, not bearing to watch anymore, Chloe kissed the top of my head and assured me that it was going to be okay.

Only when the _Striker Eureka_ launched its chest missiles was the _kaiju_ finally taken down. I pried my hands away from my hands and laughed in sheer relief, my knees still feeling like jelly as Chloe yanked me to my feet. We pulled on our coats and she drove like a madwoman back to the Shatterdome – not because she particularly wanted to be there when the Hansens returned, but because she knew that _I_ wanted to be.

When the Jaeger was lowered back into the Shatterdome, I immediately ran inside, watching the two weary pilots step out. A laugh broke free as I ran at Herc, hugging him so tightly that he winced when I drew back.

"Easy, Mel," he stated, although there was a glimmer in his blue eyes.

I then turned to Chuck, taking a deep breath. Was he going to tell me off if I got all emotional and sappy? Screw it. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him fiercely. For a moment, I thought Chuck might trip and we'd both go tumbling to the ground. But when he drew back, he was grinning hugely.

"You know what?" he said.

"What?"

His blue eyes glittered with mischief. "I really think we should date."

Herc groaned in a mixture of exasperation and relief. "About bloody time!"

* * *

_May 3, 2020 _

Being suited up and ready to rock and roll at 3am is not my ideal way of starting a Sunday morning, nor anyone else's really. But Chloe and I had a job to do as first line of defense, and by 3:30 we were suited up and good to go. By now, we melded seamlessly. We were professional, we worked as a team. _Vulcan Specter_ raised its arm and cracked its knuckles as Chloe and I exchanged knowing looks.

"Don't get too cocky, ladies." David Gregory's voice quickly woke us up, if we weren't already awake. "We have a Cat IV heading down for Melbourne. Don't forget that should you need them, we have the _Striker Eureka_ team standing by as back-up, but we're trying to conserve our resources unless absolutely."

Chloe looked at me and rolled her eyes. I could tell that she wasn't impressed by the thought of possibly needing another Jaeger when we'd always functioned just fine before. However, after the incident in Manila that had required three Jaegers total to take down a _kaiju_, we knew better than to become arrogant. Especially as a Cat IV _kaiju_ was a rare thing indeed. A shiver ran up my spine as Chloe and I were airlifted out of the Shatterdome.

"You alright?"

It took me a moment to realise that Chloe was watching me with a concerned expression, and I chastised myself severely for letting her see that little moment of weakness. Pushing my concerns aside, I nodded fervently.

"Yeah. Just tired."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, obviously not buying it. Why would she? She was inside my head, so she probably knew what was going on with me. Maturely, she decided not to comment. It was not even 4am, and the last thing we wanted was to tire ourselves out arguing when we had some serious _kaiju_ ass to kick.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when we were dropped ten miles out from Melbourne. The Ten-Mile Line, they called it. You were meant to stop a _kaiju_ from getting within ten miles of the shore. After that, it was really difficult to stop it without massive casualties. Fortunately in our career, Chloe and I had never had one of the beasts hit land. I didn't intend for today to become the first.

"So, what's the code name for this one?" I asked almost conversationally.

Chloe shrugged. "Octagon. I think they're starting to run out of ideas back at the Shatterdome."

I laughed, but immediately turned serious when I saw Octagon's marker blinking away on our radar systems. It was closing in, and moving fast. Chloe and I moved into a defensive position, immediately readying ourselves for the approaching _kaiju._ Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, just like every other time we'd taken the Jaeger out. I just couldn't help it. Kill counts didn't make for lost nerves.

"One mile out." Chloe's tone was all business now. "Get ready."

"I was born ready," I kidded in response.

It emerged from the water and I stared up at it and couldn't help but tense slightly. The thing wasn't called Octagon for nothing – eight thick tentacles sprouted out from the thing, like it was some kind of demented octopus. My mouth opened in a gape of astonishment, but I quickly closed it again.

"Holy shit," Chloe murmured from beside me. "Alright, I want the club ready…"

She never finished the sentence. Octagon struck first, lashing out with tentacles, picking us up and throwing us a few hundred metres in. We hit the water hard and rolled, completely dazed from the sudden attack. We clambered to our feet and I immediately hit the button to extend _Vulcan Specter_'s club. I managed to get in a few hits over Octagon's head before a tentacle slithered around the left arm, the side I controlled. It tightened with a sickening crunch and I couldn't help but cry out.

"Jesus Christ," Chloe breathed, realising that this _kaiju_ was very different to any that we'd confronted before. It was built for speed, and our attacks only seemed to be making it angry. "Hang on, Mel."

The club was snapped clean off the arm as I yelled in pain and anger. We slammed a punch into the thing's head repeatedly with the right arm, but more tentacles wrapped around that as well. We wrestled with the creature, but as it started crushing out right arm, I could tell that I wasn't the only one beginning to panic. Chloe gritted her teeth and we slammed our right knee into the creature's jaw, causing it to let us go and reel momentarily…yet we both knew it would be back for more.

"What do we do?" I asked, looking to Chloe for leadership.

"Get those elbow missiles ready," Chloe stated determinedly, "I'll fire them off and you can beat the shit out of it."

A tentacle smashed across the Jaeger once again, and the systems started going haywire as it looked like part of the chest had caved in. I gritted my teeth as another tentacle lashed across us, breaking through the Conn-Pod and smashing glass and metal everywhere. I raised my arms instinctively to shield myself from the worst of it. When everything stopped swimming, we were down on our back and Chloe was coughing profusely.

"Chloe! Are you okay?!" I demanded of Chloe in distress as water started to flood in through the breakages.

"_We have to get our ass up_!" Chloe bellowed, but I felt that something was…off. Maybe my side had been hit hard, because there was a pain in my chest that just wouldn't go away. I looked down to see nothing, to my utter relief. We lurched to our feet, and I begrudgingly realised that we were losing to Octagon.

"This is _Vulcan Specter_ requesting immediate back-up from _Striker Eureka._"

The response was almost immediate. "Melanie, Chloe's systems are critical. We _need_ you to keep that _kaiju_ at bay. Melbourne depends on it. We're getting _Striker_ out there ASAP."

I glanced quickly across at Chloe as she readied the elbow missiles. It was only then that I saw the glass shard piercing her chest. _Oh, fuck._ It seemed to dig deep, because when Chloe coughed again, blood spattered the inside of her helmet. She swayed slightly, but was nonetheless to fire the elbow missiles. It suddenly occurred to me that Chloe might actually be dying.

"Chloe…" I choked out.

"Forget about me," Chloe replied tersely, her voice indicating none of the weakness that her body betrayed. "Focus on Octagon. I need you to hold it."

I grabbed one of its tentacles and twisted, kept twisting with a fierce vengeance, until I brought out the knife and hacked it off in my desperation. Octagon roared in fury, but before it could strike, Chloe cocked her elbow and set off the missiles. Octagon was knocked down by the force of them, and just to make sure the beast was actually dead, I sliced it in two. Was I angry? Okay, maybe a little. Was I concerned about Chloe? Definitely.

The Jaeger swayed and went down in the water, shallow enough that while we were on our knees, we were still above the water. I saw Chloe taking her helmet off and disconnecting herself despite our explicit instructions that we were to stay put until the return to the Shatterdome. That was when it hit me: Chloe wasn't going to make it to the Shatterdome. When she staggered free, the glass pierced her all the way through. It was a miracle she was even still standing.

That's when it hit me, the emotions. It hurt. It hurt so much, like it was me that the glass shard was piercing. I ripped myself free of my own restraints and staggered across the Conn-Pod to catch Chloe in my arms, lowering her gently to the ground when her knees failed her. No, no, no. This wasn't right, it wasn't fair. Chloe had a family to go home to, a husband and a son who loved her. She had a _family_! I wanted to scream, but all I could do was kneel down and rest Chloe's head across my lap.

"You did good." Chloe's breathing was labored now, every word seemingly an effort. I clutched at her hand like I was a lifeline, the only thing keeping her holding on. Tears ran down my cheeks before I even realised I was crying. "We…we kicked its ass."

"We most certainly did," I replied, my voice thick with emotions, the most predominant of which is a fierce pride for the efforts of my co-pilot. "Chloe, come on. You have to hold on. Markus and Isaac…they need you."

A horrible, desolate sadness spread across Chloe's face as she realised she would never see her loving husband or little boy again. She gave her life protecting our country, and she couldn't even spend her last moments with the people who cared about her the most. I had to do for now, and all I did was sit there and stroke Chloe's blonde hair.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" I asked. I hadn't really been around a dying person before. I was lost and confused and scared. I didn't know what I was meant to do, how I could ease Chloe's passing.

"Don't be stupid," Chloe whispered, her eyelids fluttering. Her voice was very soft now, barely audible. So I sang anyway. It didn't matter that I sounded like a strangled cat with my voice so hoarse. It was for Chloe, all for Chloe. I struggled for a moment to think of a song that would do her justice. It was corny but I didn't fucking care.

"_Bury all your secrets in my skin, come away with innocence and leave me with my sins. The air around me still feels like a cage, and love is just a camouflage of what resembles rage again._"

It was an old Slipknot song, Snuff if I remember correctly. All I remembered was that I listened to it when I was a teenager and it made me cry because it was so damn beautiful. Singing it, my voice hitched as Chloe stared up at our ruined Conn-Pod, her blue eyes pained and her breathing labored.

"_So if you love me let me go, and run away before I know. My heart is just too dark to care, I can't destroy what isn't there. Deliver me into my fate, if I'm alone I cannot hate, I don't deserve to have you. Ooh, my smile was taken long ago, I hope I never know…_"

I stared down at Chloe and trailed off with a sob as I realised that her body had stilled in my arms, her blue eyes still staring upwards but unseeing. I pressed my lips to her forehead, my sister in all but flesh and blood, and howled my anguish.


End file.
